Feelings
by Spontaneous Me
Summary: Previously named Gone. A couple song-fics observing the struggles of a certain Praetor.
1. Patience

She was daughter of the war goddess.

She thought she knew what life would throw at her.

Or, technically, what the _gods _would throw at her.

OOOOO

He was gone.

With no warning.

At all.

OOOOO

So she waited.

Despite the pressure.

OOOOO

She wouldn't admit he was _gone_ gone.

OOOOO

Never.

OOOOO

He would be back.

OOOOO

She knew it.

OOOOO

The walls were closing in.

There was no way out.

No light at the end of the tunnel.

OOOOO

She longed to see him again.

To hear his voice, to gaze into his electric blue eyes.

OOOOO

She wanted to feel his sturdy presence beside her.

She wanted someone to lean on.

OOOOO

Sometimes she dreamed he was back.

She would run into his arms, with no regard for protocol.

OOOOO

He would kiss her, tell her how much he missed her.

And she would reply with the same.

They would be together, like nothing had ever happened.

OOOOO

But it was always a dream.

OOOOO

She waited.

OOOOO

Another stumbled by.

He was different.

OOOOO

Wild, untamed.

A little on the crazy side.

She could see herself happy with him.

OOOOO

She really could.

OOOOO

It was nice, really.

OOOOO

But he wasn't for her.

She knew his heart was somewhere else.

Even if he didn't know it.

OOOOO

So she waited some more.

OOOOO

The newcomer left.

She couldn't shake the feeling that he would never return.

OOOOO

But he did.

OOOOO

She almost cried with relief.

OOOOO

He saved her.

He rushed in like a tsunami.

He was so powerful she couldn't stand it.

OOOOO

He broke down the walls.

OOOOO

She was so happy when they chose him.

OOOOO

Finally, she thought.

They were getting somewhere.

OOOOO

Then he told them.

And her heart fell.

OOOOO

But he wasn't finished.

There was hope.

OOOOO

Her heart rose.

OOOOO

She waited in anxious fear.

OOOOO

_He_ was coming back.

OOOOO

But what if he had changed?

Did he find somebody else in his absense?

OOOOO

Would he remember her?

OOOOO

The ship descended from the clouds.

OOOOO

She could feel the suspense building.

OOOOO

Was it just her, or was the other anxious too?

OOOOO

She waited.

OOOOO

Her heart swelled almost to bursting point.

Her throat constricted.

She had a little trouble breathing.

OOOOO

But she waited.

Then she saw him.

* * *

**And we all know what happens next. *SOB* Well, yeah. Perhaps I shall change the order of chapters, cause this really happens right before Gone. Just to fill you in and stuff. . . but hey, spontaneous writing has no respect for order. Hmph. **

**It's best to read this while listening to Keith Urban's Till Summer Comes Around. Just so you know. **_  
_

**A thank you StoryWeaver854 for letting me know! I didn't know that I couldn't have lyrics on my stories. I will make sure to edit my other chapters as soon as possible! Thanks.  
**

**As much as I would love to honor your request, TheWickedMidnight, I don't really like Justin Bieber and wouldn't listen to him even if you paid me. But I did add a tiny bit of Pernya to this. I hope it satisfies even just a wee bit of your request.  
**

**Thank you all to who reviewed my story! You guys make me smile! :D  
**

**Reyna, Jason, Octavian (see if you can find him. muahahahahaaaaaaa), and Percy belong to the ever talented Rick Riordan. We probably wouldn't have the series written any other way. Just faster.  
**

**Constructive criticism appreciated. :)  
**

**-SM  
**


	2. Gone

He was gone.

Just like that.

No goodbyes, no tearful breakups, he was just. . . gone.

_OOOOO  
_

Ever since she saw him climb down the ladder, ever since she saw who was beside him. . .

She knew she didn't stand a chance against a girl like that.

_OOOOO_

She didn't cry.

She was a daughter of Bellona, and children of the war goddess did _not _cry over boys.

So why was she on the verge of tears?

_OOOOO_

She couldn't stand it.

She was angry at herself for feeling this way.

She was angry at Juno for stealing what could have been hers.

_What could have been hers._

But he wasn't.

Because he was gone.

Just.

Like.

That.

_OOOOO  
_

So she cried.

She didn't care about staying strong.

She had done that enough.

She had stayed strong for _him._

Now that he was gone, she didn't have to keep going.

_OOOOO_

When he left, he took her heart with him.

_OOOOO_

So Reyna cried.

_OOOOO_

Because Jason was gone.

_OOOOO_

Just like that.

_OOOOO_

* * *

**Words cannot express how many feelings I have for Reyna. Part of me wants Jeyna, but another part wants Reyna to kick a certain son-of-jupiter's butt. So I wrote this song-fic to help organize my feelings (And you know what? It didn't work). Try listening to All We'd Ever Need by Lady Antebellum while you're reading. It'll make you cry...  
**

**The House of Hades comes out in roughly 355 days. Possibly sooner. It better be sooner.  
**

**Constructive criticism always appreciated. :)**

**The characters belong to Rick (cough *troll*) Riordan.  
**

**-SM  
**


	3. Smug

He was wearing that smug look again.

For like, the fifth time.

In two days.

She hated the fact that she was counting.

_OOOOO_

The Romans were gathering around him.

He was yelling again.

More like shrieking, actually.

How anybody could stand to listen to that, she didn't know.

_OOOOO_

She didn't care.

Cause he was being smug.

Just for her benefit.

_OOOOO_

They had to go to war.

She knew this, as did he.

_OOOOO_

But that didn't mean she liked to admit it.

_OOOOO_

She trusted the Greeks.

Even just a little.

_OOOOO_

She knew the daughter of Minerva would save their camps.

But she couldn't say that while he was here.

_OOOOO_

He was annoying.

He jumped to conclusions while she thought it over.

He acted quickly and rashly.

_OOOOO_

He never took into account that the Greeks might be telling the truth.

He just climbed his little soap box and started screaming.

_OOOOO_

But the worst part was that it was working.

_OOOOO_

She had no control over the legion.

_OOOOO_

He had it all.

_OOOOO_

He was twisting their minds into what he wanted.

And she couldn't stop it.

_OOOOO_

Hence the smug face.

Gods, how it burned.

_OOOOO_

The crowd cheered along with him.

It was their battle cry.

_OOOOO_

She couldn't do anything.

_OOOOO_

So she went along.

It was the only thing she could do.

_OOOOO_

If she did otherwise, he would kill her.

_OOOOO_

She had already given up so much.

_OOOOO_

It wasn't worth her life, too.

_OOOOO_

* * *

**Yet another spur-of-the-moment Reyna song-fic. You know, I might actually turn this into a series, I have so many feels! Urg. The song is actually centered more towards Octavian, and what Reyna's thoughts about him might be. I liked the fact that Rick always made him shriek, scream, or squeal. Never anything manly. X) I LOVE IT.  
**

**My recommendation is listening to Don't Be A Girl About It by Kelly Clarkson.  
**

**Reyna and Octavian belong to Rick Riordan.  
**

**Constructive Criticism always appreciated. :)  
**

**-SM  
**


End file.
